


But You're The One Who Shot Me

by AnExcitableBadger



Category: Inception (2010), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Arthur is a Holmes, Badass!Ariadne, Evil!Cobb, Kidnapping, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mallory is the new M, Mallory/Eve if you squint, Mycroft is the new Mallory, Mycroft/Lestrade only mentioned, Pre Reichenbach, Q is a Holmes, Sherlock is overprotective and John doesn't know what to do, but also some fluff, established relationships - Freeform, everyone is connected just go with it, except Johnlock they're still getting there, post Skyfall, sort of family fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExcitableBadger/pseuds/AnExcitableBadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quartermaster of MI6 gets kidnapped on a job, and 007 calls in some family help. After locating the missing Baby Holmes, Bond freaks out because his darling Q is hooked up to some sort of machine that beeps and it’s just so goddamn frustrating.</p>
<p>AKA The one where everyone is a Holmes and Cobb is a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which 007 Loses Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this a good couple years back but never really had the right ideas to get it going, apparently my brain has now gone fanfiction crazy (again) and the creative juices are flowing!! Not sure what updates will be like but eh, hope ya like it - RJ x
> 
> ((and the title is from Pierce The Veil’s Bulletproof Love which I thought was rather fitting with the whole dreamsharing thing))

“Please do hurry up in getting to me and then getting us out, 007. As much as I hate flying, I think I hate fieldwork more.”

Bond gritted his teeth against the crisp voice in his ear, quickly dealing with two of the guards that had surrounded the Louvre the second Q set off the alarms - from inside the most secure room in the entire museum, of course. “This is why I’m here Q, to know when or not to pull a trigger.” Without waiting for a response, the Double-Oh continued on his way through the museum, feeling particularly trigger happy as he indeed hurried up in reaching his Quartermaster.

The young man in question was decrypting his way through the lockdowns set in place to make both their jobs easier. “I’m just going to keep talking to you and trust that the gunfire is you somehow managing to stay alive. Whoever was planning to steal almost the entire museum was good, but I’m assuming has cleared out by now. This really was well planned out, if not for our intrusion. I dread to think how you would have managed this without me so I suppose facing my completely rational fear of air travel was worth saving your hide.” Despite his comment about talking, Q paused as he broke through the system, immediately transferring all the data they required onto his tablet from the computer. “James?” “Still here Q, I’m almost with you. Just keep prattling on about the person you clearly admire.” “I would say that’s more grudgingly admire, 007.”

Bond smirked at the use of his codename again, casually strolling down the empty corridor, paying no mind to the alarms still blaring out. “Of course you would.” Gun still in hand, Bond double checked that he didn’t have a tail and continued on, happy enough with Q still chattering away as he worked. It was a familiar routine, even if he never wanted Q in the field ever again. The risk really was too high and they were lucky this had gone without a hitch. Bond tuned back into what Q was saying as his tone changed slightly. “Oh never mind, you’re here. I didn’t think you were that close to me alrea—“ Bond stopped in his tracks, still a few doors away from the Quartermaster. “Q? Q talk to me.” He ran the rest of the way, almost shouting as he demanded he was answered. “Andrew, I swear to god if you do not answer me in the next second I’m going to kill you! And I know you hate your cover name but it’s better than guessing what your name really is. Please Q, please don’t do this…” He trailed off, coming to a halt at the open door and empty room. “To me.” Bond whispered before kicking the metal door with a strangled yell, distracted from doing anything else when something beeped at him from the desk. Q’s tablet was still plugged into the computer, and apparently had everything they needed when setting out on this stupid job. Bond snatched it up before radioing MI6, storming out of the Louvre and doing his level best to not blow the place to smithereens.

 

-... ..- - / -.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / - .... . / --- -. . / .-- .... --- / ... .... --- - / -- .

 

It was a fairly normal day in 221B, and John had just finished making tea when Mycroft stormed into the flat. John almost dropped his mug in shock at the older man looking disheveled, and called to Sherlock. “Um, Sherlock?! Were we expecting company?” The younger Holmes poked his head out of their room, frowning deeply. “No, wh- oh. What do you want?” “I’m here because of Six.” Sherlock’s eyes widened the slightest before dropping slightly. “And?” “Baby has been lost.” There was no hiding Sherlock’s horror and surprise that time, and John had no idea what to make of the fact he started biting at a fingernail. “John, send a text to M.” He mumbled finally, turning away from his brother and staring at his partner. “Uh, Mycroft’s here..?” “Did I say Mycroft?” “No.. You said M.” “Exactly.” John sighed heavily and walked across the flat to pick up Sherlock’s phone, immediately finding M in the contacts. “Well?” “Know about Baby, I want in. SH.” As John typed Sherlock fidgeted even more. “Make sure Baby is capitalised.” “I- Okay.” The three men stood in silence after the text had been sent, John having no clue as to what exactly was happening. Irene Adler’s moan filled the space, causing John to blush but Sherlock simply took the phone from his hand. He nodded at the reply and grabbed John’s hand to drag him from their flat. “We’re leaving. Mycroft can see himself out.” John opened his mouth to protest or at least ask where they were going but just sighed and kept quiet at seeing a sleek black car pull up next to the one already parked outside.

Not even fifteen minutes later, the residents of 221B Baker Street were being led through the MI6 building by a woman who introduced herself as Miss Moneypenny. John still had no idea what to make of the whole ordeal and Sherlock simply kept a hand in his to stop from chewing at his nails. Thankfully, John didn’t mention the tight hold the other man had on him. Eventually they were led to a large office, Miss Moneypenny remaining outside and shutting the door behind them.

“Sherlock, what is this all about?” John whispered, looking around them furtively while Sherlock still just held his hand. “It is about my brother.” “Mycroft?” “No. My youngest brother.” “Youngest..? You mean there’s more of you?” “Quentin is the youngest, Arthur is older by two minutes and eighteen seconds. I am then older by five years, and Mycroft is older by twelve.” John just blinked at him and the door opened again suddenly, Sherlock standing and dragging him with him. “I don’t care what you have to say, I’m involved now and I’m going to bring Baby home no matter what.” A man who reminded John of a slimmer Mycroft walked around the desk, followed by two others. “Why you continue to demand this escapes my mind but I would have thought my reply to your text was clear enough.” “Text? So you’re M?” “Yes, Dr Watson. I am M. This here is Agent 007.” John turned to look at the man on the other side of Moneypenny and blinked in recognition. “No bloody way. Commander James Bond!” “Good to see you too, Doctor.” The shook hands and shared curt nods, the way army boys do and much to the surprise of Sherlock. “You know Baby’s boyfriend? You know each other and you never thought to tell me?” Sherlock had turned his gaze from John to Bond, eyes narrowing slightly. M sighed heavily as Bond snapped. “I’d appreciate it if you stopped calling my Quartermaster ‘baby’ and started thinking of who might try and kidnap him! It was nothing to do with us, the information we required from the job was left behind. Therefore, this was personal.” Sherlock remained silent, but John’s mind whirred, trying to think of who would go after a member of Sherlock’s family. Then it clicked. “Moriarty.” “Who?” “Yes I was thinking the same, well done John.” “Again, who?” M sighed again and put his head in his hands. “Miss Moneypenny could you please get all of our records on Mr Sherlock Holmes and Mr Jim Moriarty? And lots of tea?” “Of course, sir.” Bond could tell this was going to be a long day.

 

-... ..- - / -.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / - .... . / --- -. . / .-- .... --- / ... .... --- - / -- .

 

“So, you both seem to think it’s likely that Jim Moriarty has kidnapped Sherlock’s younger brother purely because he’s Sherlock’s younger brother?” Mallory shook his head slightly, raising his eyebrows at Bond. “It’s a possibility. Whoever it was didn’t care about our job, but knew enough to get out of there before I could so much as blink.” “He’s not my younger brother..” “What?” Bond turned back to Sherlock with a frown. “I said he’s not my younger brother, he’s my youngest brother. Excuse me.” John stared a his partner stalked from the room, the others not even trying to stop him. “Um, are you just letting him leave?” “E- Miss Moneypenny will make sure he’s safe.” John nodded a couple times, muttering to himself. Bond just nodded slowly at Mallory to ensure his trust in the other men.

Meanwhile Moneypenny made sure to stay two steps behind Sherlock the whole time as he walked purposely to the small break room that they had passed a good hour earlier. Once they were both seated, Sherlock pulled out his phone and entered the number for his younger brother, Arthur. He knew it was the number for the private phone that Arthur only told family members about. Sherlock also knew that despite not knowing the reason for Arthur’s secrecy, he was a criminal, and that was exactly what he needed.

 

-... ..- - / -.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / - .... . / --- -. . / .-- .... --- / ... .... --- - / -- .

 

Arthur was at that very moment, dreaming, but not the usual way. The phone vibrating in his pocket would have gone unanswered if not for the fact Tom Eames, Arthur’s boyfriend and occasional work partner, noticed and fished the mobile from his pocket. ‘Sherlock’ was flashing across the screen and Eames frowned, recognising the name from somewhere, and pressing answer hesitantly. “Arthur, before you say anything this call is being listened in on, from my end. Also, this is about Baby.” Eames gaped, stumbling over his thoughts before blurting out. “Sorry Arthur’s dreaming at the moment, I can kick him if it’s an emergency?” “Ah, you must be Arthur’s boyfriend. Sorry I don’t know your name but I can’t find it in me to care just now. If you could kick him as you said, it would be appreciated.” “Um, sure.”

Normally Eames took great pleasure in disturbing his boyfriend while occupied, but dreaming was a different case entirely. He sighed and shook his head, the things he did to himself, before quite literally kicking over Arthur’s plastic sun lounger. “Please don’t hate me darling, Sherlock is on the phone for you. He mentioned something about a baby.” Arthur yelped, scrambling back to his feet and grabbing the phone from him, subconsciously clinging to Eames’ hand for emotional support. “Sherlock! What is it what’s happened to him? I swear to god if that secret agent boyfriend of his has hurt him I’m flying over there right this second and why haven’t you killed him already?” “It’s not about the agent.” Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and loosened his hold on Eames. “Well it is, because he let Baby get kidnapped.” “HE DID WHAT?” “This is why I need you here Arthur, me and John and Agent Bond need your help. Please.” “Of course. Text me all the details, we’re on our way.” “Oh good, I get to meet your boyfriend. Does he know that you’re not actually American?” “Sherlock…” Arthur sighed before falling back into his actually quite posh British accent. “You insufferable git the only way you’re getting away with this is because Baby is in danger. I’ll see you later.” He hung up to see Eames staring at him, jaw dropped and eyebrows raised. “I’ll explain everything on the plane, I promise.” Arthur stepped closer to kiss Eames’ cheek gently. “But we have to get a shift on. If I pack up our hotel can I trust you to bring the PASIV?” The Brit nodded slowly, getting to work packing up the warehouse and messaging their extractor to say an emergency came up and they’d be dropping out.

 

-... ..- - / -.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / - .... . / --- -. . / .-- .... --- / ... .... --- - / -- .

 

Quentin looked all around him, unsure of how he got to his childhood home when seconds ago he was with James in the middle of the Louvre, but he vaguely remembered being drugged with something. The weather seemed to perfect for England in March but that wasn’t what threw him most. That would be the fact that James was walking towards him, followed by a girl possibly younger than him that he’d never seen before. “Q, you made it! I was starting to worry love.” Hearing the term of endearment, Quentin rushed over to his boyfriend, holding him close before turning to the girl. “Hi, I’m Ariadne. I’ve worked with Arthur a few times, he’s a good friend.” Nodding slightly, Quentin held out his hand only to have her pull him into a hug. “Oh! It’s nice to meet you, Ariadne.” “You’re so like Arthur! Come on, everyone’s waiting.” She turned to flounce off to the back of the house, James chuckling quietly at Q’s startled expression and pressing a kiss to his hair. “You didn’t think we’d forget your birthday, did you?” Q had nothing to say, smiling widely and following after Ariadne to see his family and their friends all waiting for him.

As soon as everyone finished singing happy birthday, and Arthur and Quentin had blown out all of their twenty-eight candles on separate cakes, Mrs Hudson came over to hug both of them at once. “Oh you boys! You should visit Sherlock more often you know, he misses you.” Quentin blushed profusely as Arthur made promises that he and Eames would come and stay in a few weeks. Speaking of the other man, Q looked over to see him and James in friendly conversation with Greg Lestrade. Ariadne and Molly Hooper were talking with Eve, Mallory smiling over them with his arm loosely around Eve’s waist. Tanner was off to the side talking with his father and Mycroft, and Mummy was sat with Sherlock and John. It really did seem like everyone was here to celebrate his and Arthur’s day. “Dom! So glad you could make it.” Arthur called suddenly, waving over at a man coming round the side of the house with a wide grin, a young boy and girl on either side of him. “Wouldn’t miss this for anything Arthur. James and Phillippa would never forgive me if we missed your birthday.” “Uncle Arthur!” They called in unison, running over and into his arms as he crouched to meet them. Q blinked in surprise before walking over to shake hands with Dom. “Quentin, pleasure to meet you.” “And yourself, Arthur always mentions how he loves his family. It’s wonderful to finally meet everyone.” The children came running back over to them, wishing a happy birthday to ‘Uncle Q’ before hurrying off again. He watched as they found Redbeard, who was more than happy to have some younger playmates, when James came sidling up to him, distracting him from the fact Redbeard hadn't been around since he was very young. “Enjoying yourself?” “Very much. Thank you for this James.” “It was my pleasure love.”


	2. In Which Baby Realises Something Is Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls into place for Q, but things are only just starting for his rescue team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. this is an update.
> 
> I am so so sorry, I had tried to keep this going but yet again lost ideas. I haven't written anything for a while but after already having half of this chapter I found inspiration from somewhere. There will be a couple of updates soon, maybe every other week? I'll attempt to sort something out by the next chapter going up.
> 
> But I really hope you like this!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading - R x

Eames shook his head slightly as they stepped off the plane to see a balding man with an umbrella waiting for them, in a suit not dissimilar to Arthur’s. “I know you said your brother was the British Government but I didn’t think you meant it literally.” “Don’t listen to a word he says, please?” Mycroft smiled slowly as they approached. “Please, do stop talking about me and tell me you have some sort of idea as to why you both are being summoned to Six.” Arthur nodded curtly, having never truly gotten on with his older brothers. “Yes, so let’s get on with it. Eames?” “Of course darling.” They walked out to the black Audi waiting for them, hand in hand, armed with PASIV and suitcase. Mycroft simply rolled his eyes before following them.

Despite not being as emotionally attached to his brothers as he was his twin, when Arthur set eyes on Sherlock pacing up and down outside M’s office he couldn’t help himself, and ran to his brother’s arms. The fact they were closer in age had something to do with it, as Mycroft was already absent from home from the day Arthur and Quentin were born. Sherlock, used to the copious amounts of affection Arthur piled on him, simply hugged him back slightly and gave him reassurances. “We’ve located Moriarty, he’s in America with someone named Cobb and a young French girl.” Arthur pulled back immediately, whipping round as Eames came to meet him. “Dom and Ariadne? What the hell would they be doing together with a consulting criminal?” Eames held out a hand to Arthur, immediately soothing the younger man. “Ari wouldn’t just go blindly into another job with Cobb, there must be some mistake. And you know Cobb screwed us over on the inception, how do we know the arsehole hasn’t done that to her again?” Arthur nodded slightly, turning back to Sherlock. “We need to speak to Bond, and M. Now.” The middle Holmes nodded and led them into the office, introducing them as “My younger brother Arthur and his boyfriend. They just got here from Austria so please, do be nice.”

Mallory looked up from his tea, raising his eyebrows slightly at the men before him, still clutching their cases. “Should I be worried that you care so much for your luggage?” “Yes, these aren’t just luggage. But you should be more worried about Dominic Cobb possibly working with Moriarty.” Bond sat up straighter, frowning. “I know that name. Something Interpol mentioned in passing a while ago, maybe a year or so?” Arthur and Eames both nodded, not even stopping to take the seats silently offered. “Yes, Interpol was after all of us for a time. But Cobb was the reason. Me and Eames, we… We’re dream sharers. What Eames is carrying is called a PASIV, and it allows us to delve into someone’s dreams. You can quite literally walk through someone’s mind. The last time we worked with Cobb, it was to perform inception. We had to plant an idea in someone’s mind, to save certain companies and destroy certain others. It would have worked going on two levels, we think, but Cobb wanted to make sure we went deep enough into our mark’s subconscious, so we did three. However, Cobb tampered with our drugs used to go deep enough. In a normal dream, when you die you wake up. In these dreams, when you die you go to Limbo and you can only wake up there if you do in fact die. But Limbo is a dangerous place. None of us knew about the changes he’d made until our client got shot and didn’t wake up. He screwed us over. We fear he may have done something similar to Ariadne again, whose first job in dreamsharing was inception.” Everyone in the room stared at the two still holding hands, except for Sherlock who nodded slightly. “So you think Moriarty hired Cobb to, what? Kidnap Quentin and keep him in a dream? Plant something deep in his subconscious so Moriarty can infiltrate MI6? Or to get to me?” Arthur nodded. “Yes, that is what I fear most. That somehow Moriarty found out about the highly successful inception. Not counting the fact we could have died for real, obviously.” “So you want to go to America, and stop this from happening?” Bond was stood up now, walking around to face the couple. “Yes. We can get into Q’s dream. We can shoot whoever else is in the dream and wake them up, and bring Q home safe. You lot can deal with Moriarty. I just want to bring Quentin home. Please.” Mallory hummed quietly before nodding. “Very well. 007, you will accompany Misters Holmes and Eames to Los Angeles. Miss Moneypenny will arrange flights, as well as passports for all three of you. I shouldn’t worry too much about sticking to your covers. If we’re lucky you can get this over and done with only a few days after Q was taken from us.” Moneypenny returned as quietly as she’d left. “Gentlemen, your flight is in two hours. If you would like to follow R, she can take you to be equipped.” They all turned to see a small blonde with possibly the largest glasses ever made and the largest eyes behind them. “Please, come with me. Quickly.” Arthur and Eames exchanged a quick look before following her and Agent Bond from the room.

They entered Q-Division (renamed by Quentin) to see many geeks in various states of distress. As they walked past, Bond gave small reassurances to a few by name, but all Arthur could do was stare. He knew everyone loved Quentin, of course they did, but he had no idea his baby brother’s influence in such a vital part of MI6. R tightened her ponytail and cleared her throat from in front of Q’s desk. “Okay everyone, you all know 007. This is Arthur and Eames, Q’s brother and his partner. We need all three kitted out with guns, plenty of ammunition, radios and comm’s units. So chop to it if you want them to bring back our overlord!” Eames blinked, trying not to smirk at the positive shouts in response, mostly of “yes ma’am” and a couple “yes sir”s thrown in most likely out of habit. As the minions crowded the dream sharers to the correct departments, Bond stepped aside with R. “You’re doing fine Lu, they trust you. You’re R for a reason. Now let’s get our Q back, hm?” She nodded shakily, adjusting her glasses. “Yes, of course, you’re right. Well, here’s your Walther, plenty of ammo. Radio, and I trust you don’t need any help with your comms?” Bond smiled at her, expertly attaching his earpiece and microphone before pulling her into a quick hug. “Just make sure to keep in contact until we go under. You’ll understand when it happens. Hopefully there’ll be CCTV you can hack into.” “But Bond I’m not Q. I’m not a hacker.” “I know you’re not Lucy, but you’ve got the others. Maybe just Ace, and Han? You work well with the guys and they look up to you. You’ve got this.” R nodded, more determined and adjusted her glasses again. “Right. Okay. Yeah I can do that.” She nodded again, mumbling to herself as she walked over to two of the youngest Q-Division members who were already talking amongst themselves.

“You’re good at that. Now I can see why Quentin fell for you.” Bond turned to see Arthur with his own gun in hand, fiddling with his comms. “Need a hand?” “No, thanks, I’ve got it.” “No you haven’t.” Arthur glared at him and Bond couldn’t hold back his grin. “Now I can see how you’re Q’s twin. Same I-wish-lazer-vision-was-real-so-I-could-fry-you look. I’m sure your Mr Eames loves kissing it off you.” Arthur’s features relaxed slightly and he shook his head. “No Mr. He’s just Eames. And speaking of…” The Holmes trailed off as his boyfriend came sauntering over, grinning like a five year old on Christmas. “Darling, I propose we quit dreamsharing and become secret agents. This is fantastic!” “Work it into your dreams, you don’t have to look so happy about us running off to save my brother from a psychopath, and Cobb.” “Oh, I thought you meant Cobb was the psychopath.” Arthur rolled his eyes and allowed the kiss to his jaw before Moneypenny returned to get them ready for the flight.

 

-... ..- - / -.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / - .... . / --- -. . / .-- .... --- / ... .... --- - / -- .

 

For some reason, even though Q was sure many hours had passed since he arrived, the sun stayed up, and everyone stayed in the garden and house, happy as could be. Sighing to himself, maybe it really had only been an hour or so since he arrived and time just seemed to be going slowly, Q turned to watch his lover and family with a smile. The fact Mallory had even turned up was vexing but he supposed Eve would have been here no matter what so it made sense for their boss to be there too. Redbeard barked behind him suddenly, and Q smiled, reaching down to the dog. He ran off into the house and Q grinned despite himself, running after the puppy. Puppy? That doesn't make sense. Q had only ever seen photos of a young Redbeard, so why would the dog (who died when he was ten) be a puppy bounding through the house? Q stopped and watched the puppy run off into the distance, turning around at a tap on his shoulder to see Dom Cobb smiling at him.

Q turned around again, realising he was somewhere he'd only seen photos of, and that made no sense. How did he get from his childhood home to his lovers? Stepping hesitantly into the building, Q was immediately thrown by someone stood in the middle of the large dining room. "So, you decided to join me!" The voice sent shivers down Q's spine, and he shook his head quickly. "No. No this isn't possible. This place blew up. You're dead." A low, cold laugh was his reply, and the blond turned slowly to smile at Q, his face sunken in from the cyanide capsule and gunshot wounds visible all over his body. "Your James did this to me. He killed me. To protect M. To protect you. But he can't help you now." Silva had been walking slowly towards Q as he spoke, and the latter found himself stumbling backwards to get away from the other man. "You're wrong. He doesn't have to help me, because you're dead. You're not really here... Neither of us are." He whispered the last few words to himself and turned quickly out of the mansion, picturing it blowing up, the images he'd seen after the whole incident filling his mind. Q was thrown forwards suddenly as the building did just that and when Q managed to get back to his feet, coughing away the dust and with a ringing in his ears, it was to see he was in his brother's flat. The ringing was quickly replaced by the dulcet tones of Sherlock's violin, and Quentin closed his eyes gently. "Quentin, your tea?" He opened them again to see John smiling a little at him, holding out his 'Q' Scrabble mug. "Oh, thank you." He spoke quietly, sitting on the sofa and sipping at the beverage out of habit, his mind elsewhere.

Sherlock stopped playing and joined Quentin on the sofa, resting a hand lightly on his wrist. He blinked down at the fingers almost hovering above him they were so barely on his skin, and smiled. Despite Sherlock being even less of a people person than he was, his big brother had always helped to ground him when it was needed. About to say how grateful he was for that, Quentin was cut off by the older man. "I know. But now you have to think, Q. Really think. We both know you can do it. Come on, where are you?" "221B, your flat." "Wrong. Where are you?" Q blinked several times owlishly at his brother before gasping and dropping his mug. Dreading what would happen to his precious mug, Q snatched his hand out and caught the mug, not even a single drop of tea being spilt. "I'm in a dream." "Right. But why? What else has happened?" The dream's setting faded into the background until he and Sherlock were sat on the sofa surrounded by white, everywhere. "I was at our home, James and Ariadne greeted me." "Who is Ariadne?" "A colleague of Arthur's. I've never met her, never heard or seen a photo of her. Possibly a figment of my imagination but I'm in a dream, everyone else was pulled from my subconscious to fill the space with who I expected to be there. Not her. And not Cobb." "Good. Drink your tea. Then what happened?" Q obediently took a sip, the aroma calming him to look at this logically. "I saw Cobb, then I turned around and was at Skyfall. James' childhood home. Mansion. In Scotland. But it was burned to the ground in an explosion. Raoul Silva was there, but James had killed him in order to save M. He didn't know she was already wounded and died in his arms, god bless her soul." "So what happened when you were there? Don't think about what really happened. Think about the dream." "Silva was there, and I left. I imagined the building blowing up, and it did. Did I make that happen? I must have. Then I was in your flat. You were playing the violin, Debussy. John brought me tea. Then we had this conversation. But if this is a dream, my dream, why can't I wake up? Sherlock?" Q turned to his brother to find that he wasn't there. Q was all alone on the sofa in the middle of the pure white expanse. He stood up slowly and the sofa disappeared. Taking a steadying breath, Q attempted clearing his mind. All he knew so far was that everything had been from his memory, and the thought of Silva returning had him making a decision. This was his dream, he could do whatever he wanted. He closed his eyes and when he opened them a moment later Q smiled widely from the top of the eiffel tower.

 

-... ..- - / -.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / - .... . / --- -. . / .-- .... --- / ... .... --- - / -- .

 

Despite wanting to find Q as quickly as possible, deal with Moriarty and Cobb, and then fuck his lover's brains out, James knew he had to keep the other two in check. Rushing headfirst into someone's home was definitely not the way to save his Quartermaster, so the three men checked into their hotel. It was after all, four o'clock in the morning and they all needed sleep. James nodded to the couple as they entered the room across the hall from him, waiting until their door was shut before entering his own room. Once the door shut quietly behind him, James immediately started on a message to Lucy. He liked the boffins in Q Division, while some of them were still slightly reluctant towards the agent having the same access as Q whilst in the department (something not approved by M), the majority had welcomed him after he stayed with them all on a much needed day off and watched the entire ‘Back to the Future’ trilogy in a row. The blond smiled slightly at the memory, sending his message and getting into bed. He knew from experience that it would be difficult for him to sleep now, but he also knew that he needed to if they were going to locate Q and his kidnappers tomorrow. Turning the bedside lamp off with a sigh, James silently promised his Quartermaster that he would do everything in his power to get him back, before falling into an unrestful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah, con-crit is welcome. like srsly pls let me know what you think of it. I almost split this into two shorter chapters but eh I liked having the Q bit at the end of the whole thing :')


End file.
